outfit7talking_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela
Angela (also known as Talking Angela) is a fictional character from the Talking Friends series. She is an anthropomorphic cat who likes to help people and give out advice. Angela is very kind, she loves travelling the world and giving out advice. Tom is Angela's boyfriend who she loves more then anything else. Angela loves to hang out with her friends and she always helps them when they need it. Appearance Angela is a white-furred anthropomorphic cat with blue eyes and a long tail. She has four fingers, three toes, and a small pink nose. She is also generally fit. Angela is very sensitive about her public image so she tries to make herself look as great as possible. Personality Angela is smart, stylish and kind. She enjoys travelling the world and meeting new people. Angela loves to give out advice on how to live your life to the fullest. Angela hates hypocrisy and injustice. Angela has been shown to care for her friends more then anything else, but her closest friend is Tom, who is her boyfriend. Angela has been shown to enjoy singing, dancing, and music. As he has written a song with Tom called You Get Me. Relationships Angela has many friends, She loves them more then anything else. Her closest friends are the Talking Friends, but she has many other friends that she cares for too. Tom Tom is Angela's boyfriend. Tom says she is smart and super fun to hang around. He thinks she is stylish and dazzling. They care for each other more then anything else. They first met when Angela was going to a music concert with her friends, she went the wrong way and realised she was lost. Then Tom noticed her and realised she was lost. Tom then showed her the way to go. After this Tom and Angela grew a very close relationship. Ben Ben is one of Angela's closest friends. She enjoys hanging out with him, but thinks that he can be grumpy sometimes. Angela doesn't like going in Ben's lab because the one time she did She spilled something and it stained her paw green for two weeks. Ben for unknown reasons followed her to Paris. Ginger Ginger is one of Angela's closest friends. She loves him so much and thinks of him like a little brother to her. Angela loves to be around Ginger. all the time, and Ginger loves to be around her. Gina Not much is known about Angela's relationship with Gina but that she said Gina is one of her closest friends. Pierre Angela is friends with Pierre. they get along very well, though Angela does not seem to like it when he plays pranks on her. Larry Larry is one of Angela's closest friends. Angela likes hanging out with Larry, listening to his music, and giving him applause. Larry for unknown reasons followed her to Paris. Santa Santa is one of Angela's close friends. Angela has been seen hanging out with him many times. Lila Lila is Angela's friend, but her relationship with Angela is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with her. But other then this nothing is known. Jack Jack is Angela's father. He cares for her a lot, but he does not think that Tom is a very good influence on her. Hermione Hermione is Angela's mother. She cares for her a lot, but she does not think that Tom is a very good influence on her. Megan Megan is one of Angela's friends from high school. Friends * Tom (boyfriend) * Ben (good friend) * Ginger (good friend) * Gina (good friend) * Pierre (good friend) * Larry (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Lila * Megan Family * Jack * Hermione Trivia * Angela was confirmed to be 18 years old in Talking Angela. * Angela has been shown to like fashion, but she does not wear clothes. * Angela said in Talking Angela that she does not eat any meat but fish. References An archived version of one of Angela's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Angela's descriptions from outfit7.com Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Tom After TomCategory:Females Category:Cats Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters Category:Talking Friends (web series)